


([Do]n't) Open Your Eyes

by Gli_Zeppeli_non_sono_deboli



Category: (Don't) Open Your Eyes (Video Game)
Genre: Cannon Divergent, Fan Art, Gayness, M/M, Male Protagonist, NSFW, POV First Person, Porn with Feelings, Slight PWP, general vagueness, more background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gli_Zeppeli_non_sono_deboli/pseuds/Gli_Zeppeli_non_sono_deboli
Summary: What if you could look at the creature; see and touch your visitor? What if you got more than what you bargained for?(All credit goes to Via and Co. for the game and inspiration, the visuals I provide will be of my own creation.)
Relationships: The Creature/You
Comments: 39
Kudos: 159





	1. A Night Unlike Any Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the beginning. A lovely way to kick off any experience is to state some facts and give the status quo. But, it seems that something not-quite-natural is afoot.

It starts with silence in the night.

I acknowledge the fact that it's getting late to myself whilst lying in bed. My eyelids have begun to feel heavy. I peer around my room one last time before ultimately making the decision to try to go to sleep sooner rather than later.

I note that my door is open and switch off my lamp, the warm light fading in a flash as I leave the book I'd been reading on the floor beside my bed. I unconsciously glance out of my window and get lost in my thoughts.

The process of falling asleep is always a struggle against noise.

Barking dogs, police sirens... or even my own intrusive thoughts leave me at my wits' end when it comes to trying to fall asleep. But not even the turning gears of my brain are producing much sound tonight. Tonight is just oddly...quiet.

...

...

... Very quiet.

...

...

... Too quiet.

...

...

I feel restless... My brain wanders on.

My sight veers towards the hallway outside my door.

The distance between my room and the opposite wall is only ten steps long. I'd know, since I made a habit of counting them whenever I go out. One, two, three... absentmindedly, but always; like a puppy habitually remembering how many steps their owner took before finally opening the front door. And yet, I have no idea why I do it.

Maybe I just like being aware of my surroundings, to the smallest detail...

...But I can't shake the feeling that tonight is different.

The hallway looks like it stretches into nothingness, like the throat of a gargantuan beast.

Logical thinking cries that it's just my imagination. There can't be anything wrong or different about it. It's just a hallway, but... I don't want to look at it. So I take a deep breath... and close my eyes.

I visualize my room inside my head, a little safe space just for me. In my room, there's the bed that I'm in. In my room, there's a wardrobe a few feet from the edge of my bed. In my room, there's three pictures framed on the wall to my left. Then I fill in the blanks with the door, light switch, and ambient light.

My room is a part of myself. It's a world I know like the back of my hand. Were someone to blindfold me and ask me to find my way around, I'd do so without the slightest difficulty. As long as nothing changes, having my eyes closed makes no difference. In this room I can always find what I want to find, because in this room... I know how everything looks.

...

I need to wake up early tomorrow. I should really try to sleep.


	2. There's Someone In My Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get a little spooky.
> 
> (Basically me trying cannon divergence)

...

...

..?

There's a sound... I don't know what it's coming from but it sounds suspiciously like footsteps. They get louder as time goes on and I feel a bone chilling dread leave me in a cold sweat.

But... That's impossible... It should just be my imagination...

...

...But they get closer...

...and closer...

...and closer...

...and... closer...

Until they disappear and I'm left trying to comfort myself back into a calm state.

I internalise my fear and falsely chuckle in the confines of my mind. There's no way someone could be here... Right?

Then I heard my bedsheets rustle, a weight settled onto my covered body.

“...Hey.”

I was genuinely scared half to death. I didn't move, I didn't think, I didn't breathe. I just laid there, petrified.

“Open... your eyes.”

I couldn't. I wouldn't. I was afraid of what I'd find.

“Open your eyes.”

No no no...

“Look... at me.”

I wasn't expecting the desperation in that hushed voice. But, terrified none the less, I tried my best to ignore the soft sound.

“Why won't you look at me? ...Where are your manners?”

That... Was beyond creepy. His- well I assume whoever's talking to me is male because of the slight deep vocalisation in their whisper- voice sounded as if he was reprimanding a small child.

“If a stranger asks for help... is it right to ignore them? Is that how it is?”

I felt conflicted. This guy, whoever he is, is scaring me to no end... But I can't help but feel a slight tinge of guilt for not responding.

I feel his cold breath on my ear and I immediately have a few questions. Is... Is he cold? Is he really that close?

“I will share... a secret with you... I have never seen myself before.”

...Is he for real? 

“I don't know if my face is ugly... I don't know the colour of my skin... I don't know if I'm even here...”

He sounds so sad and sincere... 

“That is why I need you... to open your eyes...”

Then again, he could be a serial killer...

“...So you can tell me how I look.”

Fuck, what do I do?

“But... I'm also shy... So I might hide the moment you do.”

Fuck fuck fuck-

“You won't find me anywhere, and soon... you will forget... Like a faded dream...”

Oh lord, why me? 

“I know you're not asleep.”

...Fuck.

“You listen, with those tiny ears of yours... they look so fragile.”

That is... immensely disturbing.

“Like I could almost grab them...”

I feel something caress my ear...

“...Put my fingers around them... and tear them off.”

Yep, this guy's totally psychotic.

“If I do, will you scream?”

I feel the dread seep further into my bones.

“...It was a joke. I'm joking. Don't be scared.”

I think it's a little late for that, random guy in my room at 3 a.m.

“...Hey... How do you think my eyes... look?”

So he was serious about not being able to see himself...

“When our gazes finally meet... what will you find?”

I...

“Answer me.”

He sounded desperate.

...

I gave him an answer.

“Your eyes are desperate. They look... hopeful. Intense in the same way as a true believer looks when he sees the holy scripture with his salvation writ upon it.”

I spoke to him in the same hushed whisper he used with me.

“They look... like that?”

He sounded like a child who just repeated after his mum to fully comprehend that the sky is indeed blue.

“...That may be so...”


	3. A Talk About Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments, I appreciate them a lot. I don't usually have much kindness headed my way.
> 
> I'm not sure how to end that... but, without further delay, I give you the next chapter.

He sighed and paused for a moment.

I mentally prepared myself. 

“I've always been searching for something new... Someone who would tell me what I am. ”

Oh poor guy...

By the sound of it all... I'd suppose he's far from human... And far from everything he'd consider safe and familiar.

“I was hardly ever sure of anything so I was stuck searching the world for anyone who would be so sure for me.”

...

“And yet... I've been in this same position countless times. Every single person I met who was sure never got to see me. It... saddens me greatly.”

I felt the bed shift some more as I felt his fingers ghost over my face. 

They felt so soft...

“And yet I'm still so hopeful. I still feel that eventually someone will tell me what I am.”

I felt his cold breath on my face.

“I hope you are the one...”

There was a moment of silence where I stopped breathing out of fear and he didn't say a word.

“...Hey.”

I let out a breath.

“Have you ever felt so desperate to find something, so determined and focused... that you miss out on everything else?”

That struck a chord in me. 

I remember quite clearly my life and choices, desperate to find reason and joy... Only to miss out on everything I could have done.

I pursed my lips.

“Have you?”

I remained silent... Although I wished I could have told him.

“These eyes...”

His whispering voice sounded scared and hopeful.

“Are these... my eyes?”

“...Yes.”

“A good answer... Yet there is only one way to know the truth.”

I took another breath. 

“Open... your eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my discord server at https://discord.gg/EVs5KtCwxY for more gay goodness, I'm up to roleplay anything and everything. I may not have a Twitter, but that might as well be my little community.


	4. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear and loneliness can really change a person... Too bad the MC is empathetic and sensitive to these things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought you might like a gift since I was gone for so long, so here you are.

I don't open my eyes just yet. 

I need to find courage and know that he won't run away.

He's desperate and I want to help him... I just need some more time.

“...So you won't look at me.”

I winced with my eyes still closed.

It's not like I don't want to...

“Even though your eyes... are so pretty... I can't see them, but I can imagine them... behind their veil of flesh... Round like pearls and shiny like jewels.”

I felt my face heat up as he said that, such compliments were unfortunately my weak spot.

“...So, _so _pretty...”

His breath ghosted over my eyelids and caressed my eyelashes, so close as if he wanted to kiss me to see if I would wake.

“... It's fine. We still have time... The night is still and silent.”

I heard his breathing and... oddly enough it calmed me a bit. 

“People are good at closing their doors... Do you know... what a door _is_?”

I swallowed and was about to respond before he continued.

“Of course you know. You have one... right there. At the verge of your little world... A door is a barrier to keep the bad out. The bad can be anything... a bad person, a bad smell... and sometimes me.”

I listened to him patiently, empathy getting the better of me as I heard him out. 

“...I can't open doors. I find them... tricky. Should I push? Pull? Should I turn the knob to the left or right?”

Doors are a rudimentary concept to humans... I think I will be safe to assume that he, whatever he is, isn't human.

“Should I try to take it off its hinges?”

At this point I reached out to grab his arm as a way to tell him no. I felt the air shift, my hand momentarily catching what felt like a wrist as he gasped quietly. 

I slowly shook my head. 

I heard him make a hum of understanding.

It was then that I noticed that his skin was cold. He was freezing, it seemed. I was conflicted on what to say and do, but he beat me to it. 

“Your hands... are warm.”

I felt my face warm again. 

“...Why won't you look at me? ...You had your door open for visitors... Are you... afraid?”

I nod slowly.

“I see...”

I feel saddened by his sorrowful tone... I would reach out and try to comfort him, but I really _was _scared.

“...Hey. How do my hands... look? When I move my hand to touch yours, how will it feel?”

“...Soft and smooth... But also scarred and timid... Like a child who hurt himself.”

He paused again.

“They look... like that?”

I nodded in confirmation.

“...That may be so.”


	5. Intimacy And The Senses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outside of this fanfiction, I am also the author of a much longer book- Crumbling Hope- and I would greatly appreciate a few comments original work. If you have the opportunity, please check out my work! Grazie mille!

I was slowly starting to warm up to him, getting used to him.

He didn't mind my hold on him and-

He shifted his other hand to cover mine which caressed his wrist gently. 

I felt more heat rise to my cheeks. It felt a bit strange to know that a person who wasn't human was making me blush so much.

“I've been on my own for so long... Every time I met someone new I gave them my all, my everything. And... I only got hurt in return. Every thing I do to survive, it leaves another mark on my hands.”

I felt his sorrow deeply, though to me instead of hands it was heart.

“Every time I try something new, it ends up hurting me. Even surviving gets tedious when you _know _that you are against the world.”

And true to his words, his hands were scarred and so seemed to be his heart. 

“... I'm still a child at heart. I'm new to the world... But at the same time, I'm so used to it that I'm sick of it... Is that strange?”

He paused a moment for my reaction.

I shook my head.

“...I don't want to get hurt by something new...”

I completely understand.

“...But I need to experience what's new in order to find contentment... It's a bit of a paradox.”

I smiled at him warmly. 

The things he brings up are all things I've experienced in my past... My empathetic nature won't allow me to close my door of emotional understanding even if I wanted to.

I could imagine him smiling back at me.

What kind of teeth would he have?

... Now I felt compelled to look.

“...Hey.”

I imagined that he was making eye contact with me through my closed eyelids.

“Have you ever been compelled to do something, yet too afraid of the consequences to go through with it?”

I nodded.

He let out another hum of understanding.

“Are these... my hands?”

I nodded again. 

But this time before he could speak, I cut him off.

“I will open my eyes... Just promise not to run away.”


	6. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the moment is finally upon us! Aren't you excited? Then don't let me keep you, jump right in.

I heard his breath hitch. 

“Y-You will?”

“Yes.”

I was now more comfortable responding to him. 

I was still nervous, but I was getting to be more confident.

“...Okay. I promise not to run away.”

I smiled and took a deep breath. 

I slowly opened my eyes.

.

..

...

[Our appearance](https://ibb.co/bR28BjQ) was well beyond strange.

He looked surprisingly human despite how he talked. Well, human _enough_ anyway.

He had pointed ears which drooped in the slightest, giving him a slightly animalistic appearance. His face was sharp and his skin was dark- well dark_er _than mine in my moonlit room. His eyes were an unnatural hue and his hair was a shock of deep red. I only noticed now that he was kneeling by the side of my bed. If he weren't, he would be well over 7 feet tall. 

He was unhealthily thin, to the point where I could see his skin start to wrap around his ribs. Although somehow, his arms and legs were a bit thicker with muscle. It looked like he was only wearing torn shorts. 

He began to speak, his voice a bit louder than a whisper now.

“So... How do I look?”

His skin seemed to constantly swirl with different colours, most prevalent of which was white and red. 

“... Beautiful.”

His skin sharply swirled into a pink.

“I-I've never heard that before.”

It was hard to believe that he had such a smooth and supple face when his voice was that deep. The rest of his body, however, was clad in scars. And his eyes were exactly as I thought they were. But now, it seemed so interesting how his eyes seemed so lost.

His expression was one of embarrassment. He was used to hiding for so long it felt strange to be seen... I think.

My intrigued but fatigued mind suddenly had an idea that I was too sleep addled to stop from manifesting in reality. I reached out to him...

...And the next moment I was kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is not what you were expecting. I was trying to find some way to make it all fit. Despite trying to opt for an organic being, I noticed that the topic of food is never mentioned in the visual novel although shelter is. So, we now have a fantastic creature on our hands. I figured a shapeshifter would be the closest thing to the creature that we have, so that is what I based him off of.


	7. Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get steamy and MC is completely swept up in the moment.

I was too dazed to think about what I had done, when suddenly I pulled away.

His eyes looked both surprised and clouded with something primal.

I couldn't believe what I had just done.

Looking back at his face, he looked disappointed to have seen my lips part with his.

“What...was that?”

And now my brain was functioning just the slightest bit better.

I have just _kissed _a fantastic creature I met a literal hour ago who _broke into my house and furthermore, my room._

I was at a loss for what to do. 

My reddening face wasn't helping either. 

_Wait. I could just be dreaming. This could all just be some weird, messed up dream... It couldn't hurt to indulge then, right?_

“It's called a kiss... Now come over here and kiss me.”

I spoke without hesitation, having convinced myself that my actions would not have repercussions... And he did so with merely a moment's hesitation to _process_.

I ran my fingers over his scars, lightly caressing them as I locked lips with him.

His lips were unbelievably soft and intoxicating... I found myself in a hazy state of bliss as I kept coming back for more...

We eventually parted to breathe and we spoke during that small break. 

“That... was wonderful...”

I smiled at him, meeting lustful violets -- which were slowly turning red with passion -- with my own gaze. We were panting softly, his cool breath mixing with my heat. His frozen touches were absolutely delightful against my heated skin.

It was getting some... interesting reactions out of my body.

I licked my lips. “Then let's keep going.” 

His lips met mine again as I moaned against him pitifully.

He was so cold and it was making me so hot.

I pulled him closer, arms carefully going around him. My body was becoming more reactive as I felt my stiffening cock throb in my boxers under the sheets.

This was getting me unbelievably hot and bothered... And I decided to make it known.

“Fuck me.”


	8. The Deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally screw!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good gods -- I am so sorry for keeping you all in anticipation, life has been a whirlwind of stuff thrown at me and I have hardly the time to process! Anyway, it's porn time (:

Still delirious on the mere feelings and thoughts swirling through my being, I pressed my lips against his neck in an enticing way and repeated my words. “Fuck me... _Please_.” See, he had gone silent and matched me with a dark blush on his cheeks.

I understood what he was to say. He had been celibate, a complete virgin aside from his skin which was adorned with scars of survival. Somehow, I just knew. Perhaps it was his face at that very moment... I was too drunk on _feeling _to keep it in my mind at the time. 

“Just follow my lead and do what feels natural.”

I had no care in the world for consequences, just a goal -- a desire -- in mind. I caressed his body, hands intimately sliding downwards to slip the shorts off of his slender hips. When his shorts were off, I was faced with both a blushing mess with a hard-on and finding a way to coax him into doing what I wanted. 

He. Was. Massive. Just like his enormous, slender frame, his cock was a good ten inches long with just enough girth to make my mouth water. _He would feel so good-_

I threw off my covers to expose myself to him before returning to intimately caressing his inner thighs and right beside his lovely erection. He got redder in his face, heart audibly thumping quick in his chest. He let out little sighs of pleasure, sighs that made my cock throb almost painfully. 

I recoiled a hand back to start slipping off my boxers whilst my other hand wrapped firmly around his shaft, earning me a lovely mix between a gasp and a moan. I bit my lip as that sound sent a shiver down my spine, starting to stroke him in a selfish desire for more. I was so out of it, everything happening was coated with a haze of ethereal bliss. 

He wasn't faring any better, eyes barely open with red irises almost glowing as they encompassed dialated pupils. He was taking it all in, watching me with firm desire. I gasped out a moan when I felt his cool and slim fingers wrap around me and mimic what I was doing to him.

It felt so fucking _good-_

“A-Ah wait-” I barely managed to get out in between moans. By this point we were both breathing in quick shallow breaths, eyes met with matching expressions on our faces. He did as I asked, fingers quivering as he did so.

Before I could explain myself, he kissed me. The kiss was open mouthed and sloppy, but good gods above did I absolutely return it in full. I felt a few soft impacts of his teeth against mine as we made out in earnest, deciding to return the favour by nipping at and tugging at his lips whenever I got the chance. By the time we pulled away, our lips became red and ever so gently swollen. Just the sight alone pulled me deeper into the pit of no return. 

“I.... I need... You to wait... I don't... want to cum yet....” I spoke, my voice interrupted by my own panting. He looked at me a little sadly. “No... No you... You don't get it...” I kissed him softly. “You're... You're good... Just.... I wanna have you in me... Before I cum...” He nodded softly eyes eagerly following my every move now. 

I turned and hurriedly opened the bedside table, rummaging around until I found the right size bottle. I immediately yanked it out to find that I was once again correct; I grinned as I snapped open the cap of the bottle.

With what felt like no effort at all, I squirted a generous amount of lube on my hand and licked my lips. I was going to give him a whole-ass show, quite figuratively too. I repositioned myself on the bed, legs spread and bent with my supple cheeks and tight hole on full display. I skipped trying to tease him, instead just working my middle and pointer fingers into my hole. I slowly opened myself up, happily preparing myself to be feasted upon.

As I moaned and got myself ready, I spared a glance at him. He was salivating, hand stroking his own cock with his gaze fixed firmly on my fingers. I gave him a cheeky, challenging smirk when I thought I had done a good enough job. Thankfully he caught on and took my hand, sliding my fingers out of myself. He then took his own cock and slowly pushed into me. I moaned, biting my lip as I hazily watched his expression. His eyes were fluttering, fighting between staying open and squeezing tightly closed.

_He felt so good-_

I helped him along, wrapping my legs around his back and pulling him closer. I felt so full by the time he bottomed out in me, completely high on the feeling. I rocked my hips to get him started and I was not disappointed. 

He started thrusting into me at a pace I could only describe as brutal, first shallowly to take in my heat then without restraint. The bed creaked as it was repeatedly slammed into the wall from the sheer force. I couldn't care less though, screaming out moans as tears formed in my eyes and streamed down my face from all the stimulation. I could barely comprehend that I heard his voice too among the obscene and wet sounds that filled my room.

_His moans sound so good-_

His eyes were squeezed shut, a concentrated but also blissful expression on his face. I was groping the sheets so hard my knuckles were white just to stay steady on the bed. “A-A-AI'M G-GONNA CUM!” I screamed as my tears soaked my pillow. It felt so good- so, _so_ damn good. He only grinned in response. I couldn't stop myself from coming then, my mind and body relishing in the waves of euphoria that flowed through me, non stop with each thrust. I had no energy left to spend anymore, passing out immediately after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want more chapters, or even different fanfictions, I am quite open to writing all kinds of gay fics.


End file.
